


Siblings In The Making

by UnknownUncut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl Manfred is amazing parent, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Happy Ending, I don't know what Kara and Luther is in this, Markus is over excited puppy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Picking a name is the most important thing for a person to do, from naming your first pet to naming a newly turned deviant android, picking the right name is important.





	1. A Name for an Android

“You’ll need a name,” said Connor, “but what?”

RK900 just rolls his eyes and calmly flip a page in his book that he been reading. They been at this for the past hour, sitting in Hank’s living room figuring out names for the newest member of the family.

“Maybe something simple and easy to say, like Sumo but Sumo already has that name…” Connor, who’s hanging upside down on RK900's normal reading chair, tilts his head some. “You don’t look like a Sumo.”

“Because I look like you,” RK900 finally said as he lower his book down some. The other ended up sitting on the couch due to Connor stealing his normal spot.

Connor let his arms fall over his head as he continue to think, searching through different name sites and asking Markus on what names might suit the newest member. Sadly none of them can come up with something.

“I’m home” said Hank. The human opens the door and let Sumo back into the house after the walk they went on. He let Sumo off the leash before kicking his boots off. “Hey you two,” he nods at them and ruffs RK900’s hair as he walks past.

Hank been a little friendlier with the androids now living in his home after everything, which Connor can say that it feels nice to have the Lieutenant worry over them.

“Hank, what name do you like?” ask Connor.

The lieutenant didn’t say anything just letting the door of the fridge close. He had grab a bottle of water, cutting back his alcohol intake a little.

“I…I always like the name Carter.” Hank didn’t say anything else since he went to the kitchen table to finish up on the work that he been procrastinating on for the last few hours.

“Carter?” Connor tested the name before looking over to RK900, “what do you think about the name?”

The android sighs and set the book down, making sure to mark his place, before looking over to Connor. “If I say yes, would you leave me alone to finish my book?”

Connor happily nods his head.

“Than yes, I like the name,” with that Carter picks his book back up and continue reading it.

Connor place his hands down the floor before pulling his body over is to stand back up, by doing a hand stand, luckily without breaking anything. “Great, I’m going to tell Markus, I’ll be back later!”

“Take Sumo with you” said Hank, “can’t get anything done with him running around,” he mumbles the last part but Carter and Connor pick up on it.

Sumo, who already has his leash, happily let Connor take him back outside and for a longer walk than the one Hank gave him. Connor opens the door, letting the dog out, before heading out himself.

“Do you like the name?” ask Hank, only a few minutes after Connor left.

Carter didn’t say anything just flip another page in his book. Hank shakes his head, mumbling ‘why brother’, before going back to his work.

“Yes, yes I do…”


	2. Dumpster Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anderson family has grown by one but there still another that Connor wanted to found, hopefully they are willing to at least talk.

“This is a bad idea” said Carter, who fixes Connor’s winter hat. Connor wave his hand away.

“Well it’s the only plan I have, especially since this is the only location that I can find him at, I’m sorry for not telling.”

Carter just chuckles and pulls the hat over Connor’s eyes. “Don’t worry, now you said he should be here?”

Connor nods his head, pulling his hat back to where it was, before spinning around to Carter, who’s making his way into the run down junk yard. “Wait for me!”

They should have waited for Hank but they didn’t have time since the RK800 was going to leave at any moment. Connor feels as if it’s his fault for everything, even though he knows it’s not, but seeing the RK800 act the way that Connor use to really broke him a little.

“That our guy?” ask Carter. They stop just before a junk pile where an android is laying, broken.

“Yeah,” Connor whisper. Carefully walking over the other parts and androids, he stops before the RK800 and place a hand on the side of the other’s head, being careful, he moves the head a little. The LED wasn’t lit nor is there anything saying that the other is even alive and working.

“He’s still alive, barely.” Carter waves Connor away and picks the RK800 up, carrying him bridle style. “Let’s go.”

Connor got up and quickly follows after the RK900. Hopefully they can help the other out one way or another.

They arrive to the house a little past twelve. The lights are still on since Hank was planning on staying up to catch up on some work, and help finalize a couple of things as well.

Connor opens the door, making sure to keep Sumo back, as Carter came through carrying the RK800.

Hank looks up from his work, “what’s going on?”

“Its fine Hank, just go back to your work, we have everything under control!” said Connor.

Hank shakes his head, trusting his sons, and went back to work.

An hour past as Carter finish up patching what he can. It seem that when this Connor failed to take out Connor, they shut down the Connor project for good, and tossed out every model, even this one.

“He needs a name too.”

Carter sits back, leaning into the coffee table and just covered in blue blood. “And what do you think he’ll stay?”

Connor shrugs and takes a seat next to the RK900. “Where else is he going to go, and a name goes a long way, it worked for you why won’t he work for him?”

Carter nods his head and place an arm around Connor’s shoulders. “I think it more to do with you, Hank, and Sumo than a name.”

“Clint…”

Carter and Connor looks over to Hank, who’s still busy with his work, but did look up when the two was staring at him.

“You wanted a name and I gave you one.”

The two couldn’t argue with that. Hopefully the RK800 likes it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add something to this but didn't want to over load it so here it is.


	3. Clint's Bathroom Party

“There’s other people in this house than just you!” Hank shouts as he bangs on the door to his _only_  bathroom. He sighs, finding it pointless, and turns away from the door before heading to the kitchen. “You’re almost as bad as Peridot,” mumbles Hank.

Connor perks up from the couch, where he was working on some paper work, and waves to Hank happily. Carter looks up from his book, giving Hank a nod.

“While I’m out, get Clint out of the bathroom.” Before either android could stay anything, Hank walks out the door, carrying an armful of items like half his paper work from the night before.

“Breaking down the door is an option,” Carter said as he set the book down on the coffee table, being careful of Connor’s papers.

“That’ll cause more problems, and one less door, plus I don't think the lieutenant would be very please with that,” Connor said with a sigh before getting up and head to the bathroom door.

“Clint-!”

“That’s not my name!” Clint shouts, a loud bang can be heard from the other side of the door.

“Right…” Connor looks over to Carter, who just shrugs. “RK800, we just want to talk…outside the bathroom!”

There was nothing for a solid minute before the door open. Standing there is RK800, a shallow cuts are present all over his face but it’s not new it was something from last night.

“What?” the RK800 ask, clearly moody, as Hank would put it.

“We know-”

“We?” Connor really starting to hate being cut off, maybe that’s why Hank annoyed half the time because of being cut off all the time. A mental note was added to the all ready long list of notes.

“Carter or RK900, he was out when you woke up” Connor said, stepping back a little so the RK800 can see the more calm android.

“Right, so you know what?” He looks back to Connor, crossing his arms.

“We know that you been tossed out along with the others…” Connor trails off, never thinking how this conversation would play out, normally he would know but this is all too new, he never thought of playing the role of an older sibling breaking the news to the younger sibling.

“Yeah they were all burned, melted down for parts, the RK800 series to over, done.” RK800 just shrugs, not fused by the least of knowing about this. “Amanda made that pretty clear.”

“Well, this place is safe from Amanda and Cyberlife-”

RK800 huffs, cutting Connor off again, “well yeah since Cyberlife ran off like cowards when their precious androids went deviant, believing that they don't have any connects to all of _this_!” His breathing was uneven and Connor caught the android when the other had stumble forwards.

Androids can’t cry like humans can but the way that RK800 was acting it’s the closest thing an android can get.

Connor didn’t say anything just hang on to the android, letting the android be.

**...**

Hank came home half past noon, part of his new half day agreement that he made with Fowler after the city was evacuated over three months since the peaceful revolution and after the whole punching Perkins thing. He opens the door and was greeted with his two android sons sitting in the same places where he last saw them but with a new person joining the lot, who’s sitting on the floor with Sumo laying half way on top of them.

“I see you finally came out of your hidey hole,” Hank chuckles softly as he takes his boots off, “hopefully this means I can have my bathroom back.”

Clint nods his head, not looking away from the TV.

“It seems that Clint wants to stay here for the time being” Connor said as he looks over to Hank.

Hank nods his head slowly as he walks over, tapping the android’s shoulder, and said “there’s only one rule-”

Clint looks up, a slight frown showing on his face.

“-you have to take up some of the chores and take Sumo on a couple of walks.” Hank ruffles the newest addition of the family before heading to the kitchen.

Clint smiles softly, resting against the couch. He did look over at the other first, seeing Connor leaning back into the couch, smiling happily, and Carter going back to his book, however he did nod at him first. Hank even join them, sitting on the couch with Connor.

Maybe Clint can get use to this, living instead of following very command. He turn back to the TV and continue watching the show, yeah he can get use to this.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is a reference to Steven Universe in this. I think Hank would have watch Steven Universe, probably with Cole. I don't know just wanted to add to this thing.


	4. Carter's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party!

“Have a fun day, Carter!” Connor waves happily to the RK900 as he opens the door for Clint and Sumo to go through.

Carter looks up from his book and gives them a half wave before Connor left, making sure to close the door behind himself.

Today was Clint’s first day to walk Sumo and Connor wanted to go with so everything runs smoothly. Hank at work so he’s not going to be here until three. And Carter has a day planned out, for once.

His siblings, and Hank, wanted him to go out more and do something. They don’t care what, as long as it legal, but pretty much anything. Carter at first had no idea what to do for his day off. Expect he does, now.

The android got up from his reading chair and went to the bathroom, changing into his turtle neck and dress pants, which is what he normally wears, before decides to leave the room. Stopping in front of the mirror, Carter fix his hair before heading back out to the living room.

The house is much quieter when everyone is out, since it’s very rare for the house to be quiet these days. Carter sat back down in his spot, picking his book back up and continue reading. He’s now just stuck waiting for his pickup. Carter doesn’t understand why he got invited in the front place but the android doesn’t care as long as he can read his book.

About an hour and a half went by before a car pulls into the drive way. Carter got up, packing his book into his bag, which is by the front door, before heading out.

The car window rolls down and sitting in the front sit is Captain Allen from the SWAT team, and Carter’s boss.

“Are you just going to stand there, we need to get going.” The captain let an arm hang out the side of the car, tipping along with the beat of the music inside the car. Carter took a second, debating over if he should still go – something he’s doing much more now a days - before getting into the passenger side.

“Make sure to buckle up, I’m not being pulled over by the rookies…again” he grumbles. Carter buckled up just as Allen’s car went back out on the road.

…

Carter glance up from his book to see the city flying past. Captain Allen decided to take the highway around the city, the fastest rotate to take. The android turn his attention over to the captain himself. There wasn’t much but the information Carter already has about the man. However he seems much more relax then before.

Carter replayed the video from earlier and notice the difference. The Allen before was tense, keeping a close eye on him, but the Allen now is much more relax, even going as far as humming away with the song that’s playing on the radio.

“So have you ever went to a birthday party before?” Allen ask. The first sentence since the beginning of this trip.

“I’m afraid that I haven’t unless you count Captain Fowler’s birthday?” Carter state. However it sounds more like a question, something new that Carter picked up from somewhere.

Allen shakes his head, turning his attention back to the road. “Well, Captain Fowler’s party was more for adults, this party is more for…” he tilts his head back and forth before he continues, “well, children.”

Allen softly chuckles before looking over to the android for a second. “I’m guessing Cyberlife–”

Carter reopen his book and went back to reading, cutting Allen off before the man can finish speaking.

“Okay than…” Allen said. The radio got a little bit louder before the car went back into silence.

…

It was 1:30 when they arrive to a house. Carter caught the sound of laughter and music from inside the house somewhere. The house is a nice suburban house that looks like the other houses along the street.

The android put his book away before following Allen out of the car, making sure to grab his bag. Carter walks behind the captain was they went up to the front door, a habit that Carter has yet to break.

“If you plan on reading the whole time, just sit in the corner or something” Allen said as he opens the front door, leaving Carter behind.

Carter frown, pulling his bag a little closer to him, before entering the house. The inside is filled with party decorations, mermaid theme.

A small gasp can be heard from the stairs. A boy, no older than nine, stares back at him. Carter tilt his head, watching as the boy mimic him.

“You’re an android…” the boy whisper. “I only seen them on TV.”

“Oh?” Carter turn to face the boy. “I never seen a human before, only on TV.”

The boy giggles. He shift around, facing Carter. “My name is Ben.” Ben held his hand out, slipping it through the bars. “What’s your name?”

Carter looks from Ben to his hand before shaking the child’s hand. “My name Carter, it’s nice to meet you Ben.”

Ben got up and run down the stairs. “Hey, the party outside Carter.” He took Carter’s hand and led him outside.

…

The android ended up following Ben around while out in the yard, which the kid didn’t mind. It turns out that Ben was glad that Carter wanted to hang out with him. Carter took a moment to look around the yard, which is filled with families and friends, along with other SWAT members.

If Carter remembers correctly this is a party for a SWAT member named Destiny, so that would mean that Ben is her son.

“Your mother is Destiny Chase?” ask Carter. Ben nods his head as he swings his legs back and forth.

The two had ended up sitting over by the tire swing. Carter took a seat on the ground while Ben took a seat in the tire. Ben has been talking about everything and anything but has since grown quiet.

“Uh, yeah she’s my mom, not that she notice half the time” mumbles Ben.

Carter tilts his head. “What do you mean by that?”

Ben shrugs, quickly going back to watching his feet. Carter was about to ask Ben again but stop himself when three kids come running over.

Carter looks up from his reading, smiling kindly at them before going back to his book, but he can still feel their staring. Ben had jump off the tire, chatting happily with them.

“Are you really an android?” ask a girl with pigtails. Carter looks back up, making sure to save his page.

“Well-”

“Do you know some awesome fighting moves!?” ask Ben. Carter glad that the boy is talking again.

“Well, ye-”

“Can you fly?” ask another boy, who stares in awe.

“Androids can’t fly!” said the first one, who smacks the other in the back of the head.

“Ow…”

Carter sighs and set his book down, “How about you sit down and I can tell you what I can do?”

The kids perks up and happily sat down in front of Carter. For the rest of the party Carter ended up hanging out the kids, who ask questions or use him as a ladder. Not that he minds.

…

The party dies down when five o’clock rolls around. Carter grab his bag and heads back towards the house. Ben quickly left his friends and follow the android.

“You know I have to leave now, right” he ask. He only got a nod from the boy. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine…” Ben said.

Carter nods his head. He open the screen door and let Ben inside. It wasn’t long before they are standing in front of the door. Carter smiles down at the boy. Ben wrap his arms around Carter’s middle, just hanging on.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today” Ben said. “It made me feel normal for once…” the kid pulls away, smiling up at the android.

Carter watch the kid run away, back to his hiding place on the stairs. The shock slowly wore off as a small smile replace it.

“So you did you have fun?” ask Allen, who just enter from the backyard.

“Yes, yes I did.” Carter open the door for the captain and follow him back out to the car.

“Well good because those kids went you to go to their birthday parties, it seems you got yourself some fans.” Allen chuckles, sliding into the driver seat of the car. Carter had follow suit, setting his bag at his feet.

Allen turn to the android, about to ask him something, but found that Carter had slipped into sleep mode or whatever androids are calling it these days. Allen sighs and turn the car on before heading back towards Hank’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next one hopefully is either Clint's first time walking Sumo or a Connor talking to Markus about his weirdo siblings that he picked up, maybe a Hank one at some point, but I haven't decided on what one to do yet. I'm also working another thing (it's a Prey (2017) work if you like that kind of thing, it has teenage Typhon!Morgan in it) so that'll push this back some but I'll add more, hopefully.
> 
> Edit (3/20/2019): I made some changes to this chapter. Not big ones but I hope it's just a little better.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Dog Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place during the last one, which is where Carter (RK900) went to a party, and we finally have not only Markus but also Carl in this, so that's pretty cool.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone how had read this so far, it means a lot.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed.

One, two, three.

A small hop to the left.

A sharp turn to the right.

Connor chuckles, hiding his smile behind his hand, as he’s watch Sumo and Clint play around in the park. The two had been different to one another but now that Sumo’s in the park, they are like two peas in a pod.

The android had taken a seat on a park bench when they first enter the park. The bench has a perfect view of Clint and Sumo as they play around. Connor took note of some of the families watching them, mostly the parents before they went back to whatever they been doing. However Connor swears there’s one couple who’s keeping a close eye on them.

Clint jogs over, Sumo hot on his heels, and plop himself down next to Connor.

“I guess walking Sumo wasn’t that bad” Clint said. Sumo jump up and push both androids out of the way just to sit between them.

“See I told you, now let’s get back before Hank starts to worry.” Connor, after hooking Sumo back up, got up from the bench. Clint nods, taking Connor’s hand. At some point, Connor picked up the habit of letting others hold his hand but no one stop him so he didn’t brother breaking it.

“Well good, we don’t need androids taking up anymore of our space,” mumbles a woman behind them. Connor picked up on it but luckily Clint hasn’t.

Connor didn’t want to say anything, only because than the situation will only accelerate and he doesn’t want that. The woman still has her eyes on them as the androids made their way to the exit.

“Actually how do you feel about meeting someone?” ask Connor, once he’s sure the woman is out of ear shot.

Clint shrugs, “sure why not.”

Connor nods his head before making a sharp left, getting them as far away from the park as possible.

…

The walk to the house didn’t take very long. Clint has went back walking Sumo, happily, while Connor is just walking next to them. He’s a little nerves about Clint meeting his friend, only because he isn’t sure if Markus is his friend or not. It probably doesn’t help that most of Markus’s friends don’t like him, expect for Simon but Connor can’t look at him without being reminded of Daniel.

Connor wonders if Markus is even here. Is he at Jericho? Or some other place Connor doesn’t know about. It’s too late to back down now since the front door is in view.

Connor went up to the door and knocked. Now that Connor let himself think about is Carl or Markus even here? it’s Sunday and the two normally have family time around noon but there has been time when one or both are needed somewhere.

The door opens and reveals Carolyn, a caretaker android and a friend of Markus. If he remembers correctly, Carolyn was asked by Markus to keep both Carl and Adam, the other caretaker, company while he’s busy with the city.

“Hello Connor,” her smiles wavers slightly when she spots Clint, “and?”

“This is Clint and Sumo, who you should already know about.” Connor leans over to block Clint from view, he doesn’t want Clint to go all soap opera, he really needs to get Clint watching something else.

Carolyn nods her head before moving out of the way, motioning the three inside.

Connor looks around the main foray, nothing changed since his last visit which was two weeks ago but with this family you never know. He spots Adam going up the stairs, carrying a laundry basket. The android wave down at them when turning the corner.

Carolyn waves back politely wave back when Connor nor Clint wave to the android.

The caretaker led the group through the living room towards the studio. “Markus and Carl are hanging out in the studio but I don’t think they’ll made having you two in there,” she stops, turning around to face them. “However Sumo has to stay out here, but I’ll get him some water and a little snack.”

Clint held the leash a little bit tighter when Carolyn held out her hand. Connor place a hand on Clint’s shoulder, motioning for him to hand Sumo over.

“Just keep him safe…” Clint gives over the leash, Carolyn nods before leading Sumo to the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, I brought Sumo over so many times that Carolyn is the most trusted person with Sumo outside of the family.” Connor went to the door and open it. Clint didn’t move, taking what Connor had said in first before following.

**...**

The studio is very busy, paint and brushes are laying around everywhere. The once normal, clean windows are now covered in paint. The actual canvas isn’t even cover with paint, however the two painters are.

Markus looks over to them. He happily waves to them, before going back to cleaning up what he can. However he stops, taking a few steps back and looks Clint over.

“Since do you have a twin?” he ask.

“Since three weeks ago, I thought you know everything?” Connor cross his arms.

Markus rolls his eyes, chucking the paint cover cloth at him before he held his hand out to the other. “I’m Markus Manfred and you are?”

Clint looks at Connor, almost asking if this guy for real. Connor just shrugs, not really knows what to say. “Clint Anderson” Clint said, not brothering to shake Markus’s hand.

Markus nods his head slowly, lowering his hand down. He looks back at Carl, who just shrugs mimicking Connor’s answer.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you – Oh!” He turns to Connor, excitement just rolling off him. “Connor, I got something to show you!” He grabs Connor’s arm and led him out the room.

Clint stood there, not knowing what just happened.

“So, have you very painted before?” ask Carl, already cleaning some of the paint brushes off.

“No,” the android tried to act tough but ends up sighing, “but I like to try…”

Carl motion him over which the android listen. “Now, painting is more than just putting paint on a canvas…”

**…**

“They hand over the tower, just like that?” ask Connor. He and Markus are standing in the study with a hologram of the Cyberlife tower, which was the same one that Markus and co. broke in to. Different text are floating around it, pointing out different spots, mostly changes.

“It’s more than that, they didn’t hand it over just like that. They only passed it over to us about a week ago.” Markus slide his hand across the screen in his hands, changing the image to another. “Cyberlife has ran out of business in Detroit and decided to hike it out of here before they lose even more, so the tower was empty and city doesn’t know what to do with it so I took it.”

“Have you talked to anyone else about this?” Connor raise an eyebrow at the leader.

“Ye…no, not really.” Markus stretch the back of his head, “I haven’t had time to talk to anyone, well expect for Simon and he thinks it’s a good idea.”

          Connor just stood there, reading over the text as it went by. “It’s Simon, he’ll agree with anything, expect death.”

Markus chuckles, “please, Simon told some powerful businessmen no when they wanted to have a private meeting, he’s no pushover when it comes to his friends.”

“So this tower, you really think it can help?”

“100%, this tower I want it to help androids and possibly humans as well but first I need to get it up and running but I don’t know where to start with that.” Markus sighs, putting down the tablet.

“I know this tower, I ‘lived’ there I guess you can say, so I know the ins and outs of it, I’ll gladly help.” Connor place a hand on chin in thought. “I can also ask Carter and Clint to help as well since they know the tower as well.”

Markus looks up, an eyebrow raise.

“Carter is my other brother.” Markus nods, perking up a little.

“That would be great, I’ll see if Josh and North would help as well.”

Markus seems too gone back to his normal self pretty quickly just as quickly as he left the room. Maybe a little too fast, because one moment nothing and the next you can hear something falling down the stairs. That something is Markus.

Connor shakes his head, jogging out to help the android leader.

The tower is something of a mystery to not only to Connor but the rest of Detroit, he wonders what secrets it holds and would it be worth learning.

Connor sees Clint and Carl at the bottom of the stairs and since he was so busy watching those two, he didn’t notice Markus. Connor yelp as he trips over Markus and went tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

But first, he has to get back at Clint for laughing at him.


	6. The lonely Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wanted to go check up on someone, hopefully it goes better than last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (3/20/2019): Just changed a few things up, hopefully making it better.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

A lot has happened since Markus’s peaceful revolution. For example, Connor somehow becoming part of a family that he couldn’t really grasp but now is reality. However there is something that has been bugging him.

He stood outside the door, a hand raise ready to knock, but he couldn’t do it, something from the first time coming here is stopping him. Connor sighs, lowering his hand down. He doesn’t even know why he’s here, guilt maybe or curiosity.

People do say curiosity killed the cat. Connor step back, ready to leave. But satisfaction brought it back.  

Before Connor could come to a decision, the door up.  

“I hope you’re didn’t come all the way out here just to admire my door?” ask Kamski, who standing in the door way. Kamski has changed, along with the whole city, after the revolution.

He’s much quieter, still working at Cyberlife. He changed the tower to fit androids’ needs, and hasn’t really done anything but invent things that could be useful for androids of all kinds.

This doesn’t mean they trust him but it's a start.

“Sorry to brother you, I was just on my way.” Connor turns to leave again but stops, Kamski didn’t say anything but it’s the low sound of Christmas music inside that stopped him.

“I got android friendly hot chocolate inside if you want some, if not tell the lieutenant that I had hi.” Connor hears the door behind him close.

He took a step forward before turning back around and knocking on the door. Nothing happened, Connor thought Kamski would still be standing there but he guess he’s wrong. The android sighs, spinning around to head back the way he came. However the door swings open again, Kamski stand there with his arms cross but a playful smile on his face.

“Well come on in than, make sure the door closes, we don’t want to winter chills to be coming through” Kamski said, almost sounding like a mother scolding her child for leaving the door open. The man turns around, leaving the door open this time, and head deeper inside the house.

Connor steps inside and took a moment to look around. The main area that you walk into has changed, making it homier than the first time that Connor had come here. Connor took note of the picture of where Amanda’s picture was hanging is now replace with a field of flowers.

He looks over to the door that Kamski just went through and decided to follow. The door leads to a kitchen, where Kamski is humming and putting cookies are a cooling rack.

“Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting anyone.” He chuckles, setting the last of the cookies down. “Anyway I made cookies and hot chocolate, and yes I know that androids don’t eat or drink but it’s the thought that counts.”

“What happened to the Chloés?” ask Connor, not moving from his spot by the door.

“I let them go,” Kamski said, simply. “They wanted to explore the city and I let them, knowing they’ll never come back.”

Connor tilts his head, not believing what the inventor is saying.

“I know it doesn’t sound like something I’ll do but the world is changing Connor, you got to change with it.” Kamski set down a mug across from Connor.

Connor walks over and picks up the mug, it has little fairy lights on them.

“It really lights up your life doesn’t it?” Kamski said, a smirk playing on his lips as he takes a slip of his own drink.

Connor shakes his head, “that one was bad.”

“Yep, I know.” Kamski put down his mug before grabbing some icing from the counter behind him. “I was planning on decorating the cookies, do you want to help?”

Connor nods his head, taking a purple icing bag. Kamski shakes his head as he gives Connor some of the cookies.

…

Connor stuck around for a few hours before getting a text from Hank saying that his other two siblings are getting on his nerves. Connor looks up from his phone, which he told Captain Fowler that he didn’t need but the man wasn’t having it.

Kamski put a hand up, stopping him. “I understand, you have to go.” He motion for the door, silencing telling Connor that he can leave. “Don’t let me stop you from going back to your adopted father.”

Connor narrow his eyes at him, tilting his head slightly. He has no clue how Kamski got to that conclusion but he almost glad that he did since he was been looking up to Hank as a father figure lately. Connor nods before head towards the door, Kamski went with him.

The winter nights has settle into Detroit once more. Connor pulls his coat closer around him, something he picked up from Hank during the last few times they went out at night.

“You’re a lot like him, you know?” Kamski said, stopping Connor in his tracks.

“Like who?” Connor turned back around, a puzzled look on his face.

“Have a good night, Connor!” Kamski waves before closing the door behind him.

Connor is left standing there on the walkway, not understanding what just happened. He managed to scan Kamski just before he shut the door and he notice that his emotions has changed.

Sadness…

Connor’s phone buzzed again, another text from Hank. He doesn’t have time to think about what just happened, he has a family to get back to.

The android turned away from the door and headed to the car where Gavin is parked, whose kind enough to come pick him up after the twentieth text, which is a new record since it normally takes forty.

Connor felt bad to leave Kamski in the state he is in, however Hank comes before everyone else. Hank his father after all.

Hopefully, Elijah is going to be okay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't the greatest but I wanted to do something with Kamski, and add something else in. My version is different from other version only because I was mostly thinking that Kamski could be a good guy if given the chance, maybe possibly, I don't know. I don't know where I was going with this.
> 
> The next one hopefully be more upbeat than this one.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	7. Baking with the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So There hasn't been anything added to this in a while and I'm sorry about that but now there is something.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.

“And then you add the first mixture into the second bowl with the stuff you just mix together-” Kara continues to rattle off what the book says as she and Alice happily makes brownies.

Luther sat on the couch, in Rose’s house since they came down to visit them, reading the newspaper. Everything is going smooth, both their lives in Canada and back here.

Connor is also here, bring Clint with him. The other RK800 is watching the mother and daughter work together to make brownies. Alice push the bowl over to the android, letting him have a turn to stir.

A soft knock at the door gain Luther’s attention. He got up from the couch and went over to the door. Kara, still reading from the book, and Alice stirring the mixture together. Clint, after refusing to stir, happily watch. Connor didn’t look up from the file he’s reading, so answering the door falls upon Luther.

Opening the door, Luther sees Ralph standing there. The other has cleaned up since the revolution had ended, however the scar hasn’t been patched up. Luther chuckles softly, moving out of the way, he motions the android to come in.

“Ralph!” Alice happily runs over and hugs the android. Ralph didn’t know what to do, surprised by the hug, in the end he ends up hugging the child.

“Hello…” Ralph pat Alice’s head before she drags him over to the counter.

“We’re making brownies, do you want you want to help?” she ask. Ralph nods his head and listen to what Kara has to say. “Oh,” Alice points out Clint, “this is Clint, his Connor’s brother.”

Clint gives a half wave before going back to listening Kara. Ralph gives a small wave back, not fully trusting either RK800s since the whole breaking into his house.

“So, how’s Detroit making out with you, Ralph?” ask Kara. Clint and Alice are working together to finish up the first part of making the brownies.

“Detroit not making out with Ralph?” Ralph frowns, clearly confused.

A soft laugh came from Clint, who get hit in the back of the head by Connor, who throw the folder and not the papers.

“I mean, how are you?”

“Ralph’s fine, they let Ralph keep the house…” The android shrugs, nothing else to add.

“Home decorating!” Alice turns to Ralph, however calms down when she sees Ralph a little freak out. “Sorry, it’s just I always wanted to do home decorating-”

“All of twelve minutes ago” add Luther, who’s still watching the home decorating show.

“Well, yeah.” She turns back to Ralph, “so can we?”

Ralph nods his head, “Ralph’s going to be needing help redecorating.”

“Then we’ll come back to Detroit to help, since we’re coming back anyways to help Markus with stuff as well.” Kara flip the page in her book, going back to reading from it to continue making the brownies.

Ralph ends up helping as much as he could with the others, luckily getting along with Clint.

Connor put his papers down, looking over to the group. They been decorating the brownies for the past few minutes, mostly just wanting for Rose and her son to come back. Hank is also supposed to be here soon as well.

The front door opens and Rose, plus two others, has walked in.

“Oh, it seems my cook book has been put into good use.” Rose shut the door once her son and Hank had walked through. “Mr. Anderson I suggest you take those shoes off.”

Hank grumbles but did as the woman told to him to do. Rose isn’t someone you want to mess with.

Adam walks over and set the groceries down the counter, away from the androids so not to stop them from decorating the brownies.

Hank ruffles Connor’s hair as he walks past. Clint push a small plate of brownies over to Hank but didn’t look over to him, having the stubborn teenage attitude going on. He took one before going back to sit with Connor.

Adam took one when Alice offered a plate to him, Rose also took one when Alice offered her the plate.

“Thank you, Alice” he said. He still feels a little awful for how he acted towards to them.

“You’re welcome!” The child happily took the plate over to Luther, who happily took one.

Rose, from where she’s standing, smiles as she watches the families hang out in her home. Everything said and done, she’s glad things worked out.

“Now,” Kara gained everyone’s attention, “who’s ready to watch the movie marathon?”

Everyone talked as they move around to get ready for the movies. Rose takes a seat next to Kara, who happily moved over to let he sit down.

Yeah, everything’s going to be okay.


	8. A Chat between Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two fathers hanging out.

“So, how you do you do it?” ask Hank. The lieutenant had come over to the  Manfred’s household a little over an hour ago so Connor and Markus can work together to make the tower livable? Frankly Hank never really asked so he doesn’t know what they’re doing.

“To be honest, lieutenant, normal parents will tell you that it was through hard work and patients.” Carl set his cup down, “but being honest I have no clue.”

Hank coughs as his drink went down the wrong pipe but ends up chuckling. Carl shakes his head.

“Hank!?”

“Father!?”

They see their two android sons come running in, knocking one another over as they came to stand in front of them. Markus elbow Connor, who elbowed him first.

“Can you look this over?” ask Markus. He set down the tablet, letting the two parents look over the tower designs.

Carl nods his head slowly, he likes the new artistry look that going on inside the tower however Hank raise an eyebrow at it.

“It’s lovely, Markus, Connor.”

“It needs work.”

The two man look at one another, two different viewpoints clashing. However this wasn’t about them, they know that, it’s about their sons.

“What can be improved, Hank?” ask Connor. The android has been rocking on his heels, waiting for answer from the two.

“Uhmm…” Hank looks over the design again before shrugging. “How about being more open, friendly to everyone instead of the art that’s going on but it’s still lovely Markus.”

Hank doesn’t know, he’s picking words that he would had used on his son.

“Thanks Hank!” Connor said as he and Markus quickly left, running back up the stairs.

“How did we get lucky with those two?” Carl ask as he picks his cup back up.

“To be honest, I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I was going with this but I wanted to have a moment between Hank and Carl since they are the best dads in the game.
> 
> If you have an idea or something for this story (?), I'll happily write it out.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed.


	9. A New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Happy late New Years! Sorry about taking forever to update this but I really had no ideas for this and took a break. So for anyone that has been reading this, sorry for the wait. Anyway here it is, hopefully it's okay.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“Connor? What are you doing?” ask Markus. The Deviant Leader stood in the doorway of the kitchen, seeing Connor doing arts and crafts at the island while a party is taking place in the living room is something to be confused about.

Connor place another bead onto a piece of string. “I’m making something…” he said without changing his attention.

Normally Markus would let the Negotiator do his own thing but Connor has been missing from the party for over an hour since it started, and there’s only so much of Clint’s sass and Carter’s brooding that one person could take.

“Maybe I can help.” Markus walks over and leans against the counter.

“Sure, you can make one for Carl.” Connor set his string of beads down and grab a bag that’s filled to the brim with just loose string and another bag with a million different types of beads. “Or even Carolyn and Leo! I’m sure they would love one.”

Markus chuckles softly as he’s start on his own string of beads. It’s a new year, a new beginning for everyone but something felt off with Connor. Almost like he’s trying to impress everyone all over again.

In the beginning, everyone wasn’t sure about Connor since he used to be a Deviant hunter but Connor had shown them time and time again that he isn’t like his past self. Markus thinks it’s a great step forward but others didn’t look at it like that.

North was one of the more difficult one’s to convince but she came round in the end. Mostly.

“So who are you making it for?” ask Markus.

Connor shrugs as a pink bead slide onto the string. “Probably one for Hank, one for Carter, and one possibly for Clint if he’s up for that.”

Markus nods his head as a green bead land safe next to a purple bead. Markus wonders if some of the children androids of Jericho would like to do something like this. It’s a thought for another day.

"How come you aren’t out in the party?” The million dollar question. “I mean, if you don’t want to answer that’s fine as well.”

“I wasn’t really up for a party…” The beads stop falling onto the string. A knot before it laid off to the side and a new string has started. “I just been reliving things, that’s all.”

Markus tied his own string off and let it sit off to the side. He didn’t pick up another string, more worried about Connor than the craft. “Nothing serious I hope?”

Connor finally looks up at him, a frown pulling at the end of his lips.

Markus whines quietly. He should be better with his words but with friends he finds that he stumbles over forming words that doesn’t sound so…harsh.

“No nothing to serious just remembering bits and pieces of when I went to the Phillips’ apartment.” Connor shrugs, a smile appearing on his face. “I’m just remembering how great it was when Emma was saved.”

Markus nods his head. A faint memory of the rescue was playing on the news. Carl wanted to stay up to watch, telling Markus about what’s going on since the Deviant Leader was busy cleaning up after the meeting that took place an hour before. However something seems to be missing.

There was really nothing left for Markus to say. He pick the string of beads up and left Connor to the rest of his own strings of beads.

Later Connor did end up joining everyone. He gave Hank, Carter, and Clint their beads and happily rejoin the party. As if nothing happened.

Markus kept an eye on Connor for a little bit but after a while he also rejoin the conversation at hand.

…

Connor fiddle with the beads as he walks along the pathway. Hank is there, walking next to him. The Lieutenant stuff his hands into his jacket pockets as the cold got to him.

Connor tried making Hank just sit in the car but he’s just as stubborn as the android himself. Plus Hank wanted to go there as well, he hasn’t been back in a while so he figures that it’s time.

The pathway bends slightly as the two go deeper into the graveyard. The tombstones seem to shine in the pale moonlight. Until they reach a smaller tombstone.

Hank stop before it, twisting a pink carnation around before setting it down.

Connor stood back, letting Hank have moment with his son’s grave. The android learned about the child one sunny afternoon when Hank was cooking.

Next to Cole’s grave is a choppy looking tombstone, one of the first of many. A grave especially for androids. After the revolution, Markus found that some androids didn’t make it and wanted to honor them just like humans do. At first it wasn’t passed but it did in the end.

Hank step back, standing a little a ways from Connor since his phone went off.

Connor shakes his head lightly as he went over to the grave. He doesn’t know what he should do. The beads weigh heavy in his hands. Kneeling down, he lay them on top of the grave.

"I guess it’s up to me to see how this story ends…” Connor place a hand on top. “Make the right choice.” He chuckles softly as he stood back up. “Right, Connor?”

Hank place a hand on the android’s shoulder. “Ready to go?”

Connor just nods and follow after Hank. “Do you think we can watch a movie tonight?”

“Sure, as long as Carter doesn’t pick.” Hank throw an arm around Connor’s shoulders as they walk out of the graveyard. “I can even make my famous burgers.”

Connor looks back over his shoulder to grave. He stop for a second before shaking his head. For a moment he thought he seen Cole and 51 with Cole waving at him.

“You alright there?” ask Hank. Connor looks away and nod his head.

“Yeah I’m fine, let’s go home.”

“I like you’re thinking.”

The graveyard doesn’t seem like a bad place to either Hank or Connor just a place to remember a love one. And a love one to remember them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! There is a little nod to Daniel at the beginning of the game. I wanted to try something like that, hopefully it want over well.


	10. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories of Connor 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated but with a flashback type thing. It's to show what happened to the first Connor because the Connor we have in this fic is the second Connor.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

AUG 15th, 2038

PM 08:29

The soft ring of the elevator got drown in the noise of the apartment as Connor steps out. A SWAT member rush pass saying something that Connor almost missed. Almost.

“Negotiator on site.” The man didn’t even looked at the android just continues on his own path. “Repeat, negotiator on site.”

Connor tilt his head as a woman – Caroline Philips – comes over to him. Another SWAT member gently grabs her shoulder to pull her away. “Alright, ma’am. We need to go.”

Caroline Philips actually looked at Connor, eyes wide. “You can’t…” she turns to the SWAT member. “You can’t do that! Why aren’t you sending a real person? Don’t let that thing near her!” The SWAT took her arm and pulls her away. “Keep that thing away from my daughter!” Connor kept forwards, fighting against turning around and watch Caroline Philips being dragged away.

“Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate?!” Captain Allen.

Connor tilt his head towards a fish tank. A small sound of something flopping around can be heard. Taking a moment to look down. A Dewey is laying out on the floor. Connor took a moment to pick the Dewey up and gently put it back before making his way to Captain Allen.

The man seems to be overly stressed and appears to be mumbling to himself. Connor can’t make it out but he doesn’t care, he’s here for a job.

The android stop, letting the Captain know of his present before speaking. “Captain Allen?” The captain looks over his shoulder, signing, before turning around. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

The Captain ignores Connor and just cut to the chase. “It’s firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men…” he trails off in thought before snapping out of it. “We could easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls.”

“Do you know its name?” An odd question since Connor can do without the android’s name but something was telling him to ask.

“I haven’t got a clue.” The Captain raise an eyebrow. “Does it matter?”

Connor wanted to say it doesn’t but opted against it. “I need information to determine the best approach.” Connor looks around and notice a series of numbers on one of the screens.  “Have you tried its deactivation code?”

“It’s the first thing we tried.”

Connor nod his head before going off to investigate.

…

The wind howls and the rain pours down like the earth itself is mourning. Connor step outside the apartment letting the rain drown him.

“Stay back!” A shot rings out. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!”

Connor looks down at his shoulder and see that he has been shot but could care less about it. Emma cries brought him back, the distance shouts of the SWAT got drown out by Emma.

“Hi, Daniel.” Connor stayed where he was while Daniel looks surprised.

“How…” Daniel lowered his guard for a second.

“My name is Connor.” The negotiator motions to himself and moves forward slightly. Daniel quickly point the gun at Connor once more.

“How do you know about my name?” Daniel shouts, fear clear as day on his face. Connor just continues, just another deviant that he was to deal with.

“I know a lot of things about you. I’ve come to get you out of this.” Lies. All lies but the deviant doesn’t know that. He kept his hands up, showing himself at a threat. “I know you’re angry, Daniel. But you need to trust me and let me help you.”

Fear and guilt. Connor ignore the inner turmoil that the deviant is going through. “I don’t want your help!” Daniel continues to threat Connor with the gun. “Nobody can help me! All I want is for all this to stop…” he trails off. “I…I just want all this to stop…” If android could cry, Daniel would be crying.

Connor continue to move until a faint noise caught his attention. He looks over to the side and see a cop. The cop seems to be bleeding out, whispering the same words over and over again.

The negotiator moves to the cop, against what he’s supposed to be doing but something is telling him to help the man. “He’s losing blood.” Connor looks at Daniel, noting that the gun is following him. “If we don’t get him to a hospital, he’s going to die.”

“All humans die eventually.” Confusion laced in the deviant’s voice. That’s a new one. “What does it matter if this one dies now?” Almost sounds like a challenged.

“I’m going to apply a tourniquet.” Connor keeps an eye on Daniel as he moves but Daniel moves the trigger causing Connor to stop.

“Don’t touch him! Touch him and I kill you!”

Connor tilt his head slightly and stares right at Daniel. “You can’t kill me. I’m not alive.” With that he put the tourniquet on the cop before turning his attention back to Daniel.

It felt like forever as Connor talks to Daniel, moving slowly over to him. Finally Connor stood close enough, just has to grab the girl. “Are you okay, Emma?”

Daniel looks a little surprised, easing up a little. Just a little more and Connor can get the girl away and back to safety.

“Please help me…I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna die…” Her cries ring louder than the rain and wind.

“Nobody’s going to die. Stay calm. Everything’s going to be fine.” A lie or truth whichever the girl needs at the moment. Conner took a second to looks away from the girl to the deviant, who looks a little more trusting towards Connor.

Until a helicopter came out of nowhere. Daniel cover his ears, wobbly slightly backwards. Emma cries out again.

“Urgggh…I can’t stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!”

Connor looks up at the helicopter. He needs a tiny bit more time than Daniel is all theirs. He motions for the helicopter to leave. “There, I did what you wanted.” Connor stood still, showing the deviant that he only wants to help. “I’m your last chance, Daniel. If you let it slip, they’ll kill.”

Connor held a hand out, motioning silencing to the girl. “Let the hostage go, you have no other choice.” Daniel looks down at the girl before snapping back up at him, conflicted. “You have to trust me, Daniel. Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine.”

Daniel shakes his head, leaning back a tiny bit. “I want everyone to leave…” He points out the humans around them. “And I wanna car! When I’m outside the city, I’ll let her go!”

Connor looks at the girl. Fear is the only thing on her face. Connor nods his head slightly. “I can do that but you have to let Emma go.” Nothing happens, a stalemate. Then the deviant let the girl go.

The deviant raise the gun, ready to shoot. Connor rush forwards and push the two of them off the roof. The gun went off, hitting Connor in the stomach.

The last thing Connor remembers as he fall to his death was the feeling of hope…Hope for Emma to live.

…

The first thing Connor remembers as he awakes to the sound of Amanda’s voice is hope…unfamiliar but like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did skipped some parts just because its late and I wanted to post this tonight so that's why we don't have some parts but we do end up with the cop being saved so maybe that makes up for it.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
